The Artist Meets the Skater
by Twin Keyblades1014
Summary: Meet Namine, the new student at Twilight Town Academy. Meet Roxas, skater and gang member. What happens when these two are put together in a high class school, along with the lies and deceptions that follow Roxas? Roxamine, Sokai and Others
1. Chapter 1

So, I'm back with an entire new rendition on the story. New Plot Line, New everything...well, besides the characters. This chapter is much different from the first, so I hope you enjoy. Makes sure to review!

* * *

"Why am I doing this?"

"We've told you."

"I wasn't paying attention."

"Naminé, Twilight Town Academy is the highest ranking high school in the entire state. You get the best education possible. Plus, you get to stay with your cousin. Aren't you happy about at least that?"  
The blond slumbed back into the leather backseat of the car, looking out the window at the passing town, "Kairi's like my sister mom. I'm happy to see her more often, but why do I have to move away from my life?"

Naminé's Dad turned around to glance at his daughter, "Don't be going all drama queen on me, Naminé. You'll have a lot of fun with your Aunt and Uncle."

Naminé sighed, not turning to look at her Dad. Aunt Helina and Uncle Jordan. Two of the wealthiest people in the entire state, lived in an old mansion on the outskirts of the town. Her family was very kind and down to earth, always sending warm regards when something went wrong, or money when needed,"What do Auntie and Uncle do?"

"Umm…" Naminé's mom said, glancing at her husband, "Don't they own the local bank?"

Naminé's Dad shook his head, "I thought Jordan mentioned a garage."

"No, no. That Grandpa Joe."

"I thought he worked in the banks."

Naminé sighed, returning her gaze to the world outside her parent's cramped minivan. The blue vehicle was slowly driving through a carefully pruned road towards the gates of her family's home. The two story manor was behind a two foot tall gate.

"Name and purpose, please," A voice called as the car pulled up in front of the gate. Namine's Dad rolled down the window, and Naminé noticed a voice box on the brick wall.

"Michael and Jill Rino. Our daughter, Naminé, is staying with her family for the school year."

"Oh, Mr. and Mrs. Rino! Jordan and Helina are expecting you!" The man responded immediately. "Come on in."

The gates opened up very slowly, making no noise. As soon as they opened, the car slowly drove forward. The road slowly moved up into the forest that surrounded the eastern side of Twilight Town. The road was surrounded by tall apple trees, along with flowers of many variaties. The mansion looked similar to a remolded Victorian styled mansion. Older brick, with long thing windows and black shingles. The road turned into a two way roundabout, with a fountain of what looked like the Roman goddess Aphrodite in the center. Two men in black suits were waiting at the foot of the stairs as the raggedy minivan pulled up. The two opened the door for Jill and Naminé, smiling to Michael as he stepped out.

"Good evening. My name is Kyle, chauffeur and servant to Mr. and Mrs. Jordan Rino," the older of the two men said as Naminé and her parents got out of their car. His head was covered in jet black hair. He appeared to be in his early thirties, though Naminé couldn't tell for sure,"I'll take your car to the garage, while Rian here," Kyle gestured to his younger assistant, "will help you with your bags."

Rian walked over to the trunk with Naminé's father and smiled at the young blond, "I trust you'll enjoy your stay here at Rian Manor, Naminé."

Naminé turned a bright red as she stepped closer to her Mom, glancing up at her, "Mom…."

"Relax, Naminé," Her mother said, putting her hand on her daughters shoulder, "I'm sure you'll love it here. I mean, look at this place. It reminds me of an old story your grandmother told me. Of love and a knight in shining armor."

"Alright, that's everything," Rian said, causing Naminé to turn around. All of her bags were sitting on carts that the young man pushed towards the large stone steps.

The large oak doors that led into the mansion were twice the size of Naminé's small body frame. Rian smiled as he pushed the door open to allow Jill and Naminé in first. The teenager thanked the older man nervously as she timidly stepped inside.

The foyer was much more amazing than Naminé could imagine, and by the outside of the mansion, she already had high expectation s. Directly across from her was a large marble staircase, complete with silver banisters. The floor was made of shiny marble, and the walls were a baby blue. The room was filled with many expensive looking painting, statues, busts, and other exquisite décor. In the center of the room hung a large crystal chandelier that flooded the room with light, aside from the four skylights and many windows.

Naminé glanced at her mom, "Why have I never been here before?"

Naminé's mom laughed, "Your Aunt and Uncle are rich, but don't like flaunting their wealth around. They're very modest." Naminé gestured around the room and raised her eyebrow.

"Welcome, welcome one and all!" Naminé's uncle called as he walked into the foyer from a side room, a large smile on his face. He had a head full of dark brown hair, and the same blue eyes as Naminé and her father had, "Michael, good to see you!"

"Likewise, brother," Naminé's father set down the luggage to shake his brothers hand.

"Thank you for this, Jordan," Naminé's mom said, "This is almost too much for you to do."

"Nonsence! Family help family!" Naminé's uncle said, before looking down at the petite blond somewhat hiding behind Jill, "And hello to you as well, Naminé."

"Hello, Uncle Jordan," Naminé said, coming out from her hiding slightly.

There was a clang from somewhere in the mansion, and a middle aged women appeared on the second floor, smiling down at the group. Her dark brown hair was tied into a bun at the back of her head, and she was wearing a light pink v neck sweater and pair of capris, "Hello everyone! Oh Naminé, you've grown so much. You have your mothers hair, and your fathers eyes."

Naminé flushed a bright red as the female descended the staircase, "Thank you Aunt Helina."

"Naminé!" A high pitched voice filled the halls of the manor. Naminé looked up to see her cousin, Kairi, running down the staircase at full speed, before pulling the blond into a giant bear hug "You're finally here!"

The blond chuckled as she returned the hug to the excited brunette, "I'm glad to see you too, Kairi."

"She has been talking about this nonstop for weeks," Jordan stated, "Since we told her in June. She'll be happy to have you around, especially where we live. She gets so bored here."

That's true," Kairi smiled at her cousin, "You're bound to make things exciting around here. Now, come on! I wanna show you your room!"

"See Naminé. You'll have a great time," Naminé's mom said, pulling her daughter into a hug, "Call us whenever you want, but especially after your first day of school. I wanna hear about everthing."

"Speaking of school, it starts tommarow," Naminé's father informed the blond, causing the butterflies to return in her stomach, "Don't worry, sweetie. You'll be fine."

"Behave yourself. We don't need the police calling," Naminé's mother said, letting go of her daughter, "Now, get going. No need to keep Kairi waiting."

"That's right!"

Naminé could feel tears forming in the corner of her eyes. She gave her parents one final hug, before they gave hugs to Aunt Helina and Uncle Jordan, along with Kairi. Smiling, they waved goodbye as they walked out of the mahogany doors, Naminé's mother closing the door behind them.

"Rian! Take Naminé's bags to her room as soon as you are free!" Uncle Jordan called, his voice ringing through the halls of the mansion.

"You! Me! You're roon! Let's go!" Kairi yelled, grabbing Naminé's arm and pulling her up the stairs. Naminé's aunt and uncle laughed behind them, her aunt yelling for Kairi not to break her.

Kairi led Naminé through so many different hallways and passages that Naminé was gaining a headache by the time the two reached their destination. A small hallway with two doors on one side, and a large window on the other, "You're room is right next to mine, so if you ever need me, just come knocking."

Naminé nodded as she reached for the bronze doorknob, pushing it open. The blond's mouth opened in awe as she stepped into her new room, "Wow…"

Her new room was twice as large as her old room. The floors were covered in a plush white carpet, the walls covered on baby blue paint similar to that of the foyer. A large, white futon sat underneath the room's tall and wide window. Her bed was also huge, at least a full with a dark metal frame. A nightstand with a new alarm clock sat to the right of the bed. A polished oak desk sat on another wall with an expensive looking computer and printer. An oak bookshelf completed the rooms work.

"Bathroom and closest are threw that door," Kairi informed the stunned blond as she pointed at an oak door near her desk, "So, what do you think?"

"I love it….you've done so much for me," Naminé said, pulling her cousin into a bear hug, "Thank you so much. You didn't have to do this for me though. I brought a sleeping bag."

"Having my favorite cousin sleep on the floor? What kind of cousin would do that?"

"I'm you're only cousin, Kairi."

"Touché."

There was a knock on the door, and Rian walked in carrying Naminé's bags, "Ms. Rino, you're bags."

"Th..thank you, Rian," Naminé blushed, nodding thankfully to the young man as he brought in the tall pieces of luggage, before bowing and closing the door as he left.

"Looks like you have a lot of stuff. Want some help unpacking?" Kairi asked kindly.

Naminé smiled and nodded, "Yes please."

The two teenagers went straight to work, unpacking the many suitcases and stuffing clothes into their right spots.

"Can I ask, is your favorite color white?" Kairi asked as she placed yet another white shirt into the closet.

"White isn't on the color wheel, Kairi," Naminé informed the brunette, "It's neutral, therefore not a color."

Kairi laughed, "So, what IS your favorite color?"

Naminé stopped what she was doing, her face scrunching up as she thought of the question, "Baby blue or green."

"Blue I can see. Green, no." Kairi said as she unzipped her third suitcase, "So, looking forward to Twilight Academy?"

"A little bit. More or less nervous for it. I won't have any friends besides you," Naminé answered.

"You'll have my boyfriend as a friend," Kairi answered, causing Naminé to freeze in her tracks, "His names Sora."

"You didn't tell me that last week!" Naminé smirked, putting the latest pile of clothes down, "So, tell me about him!"

"Well, I've known him since second grade, but we only started dating about three weeks ago. He lives down the street in another one of these gated manors, so you can see him often. He's very kind and sweet, however a bit naive and a girly man. But, you grow to love him," Kairi said in a distant voice, "So, how's you're love life?"

"About as small as a grain of sand," Naminé said as she put the last of the clothes away, "I think I went on a date to the swings with a boy in fourth grade, but other than that, nothing."

Kairi laughed, "Well, that's gonna change. By the time summer arrives, you are going to have a boyfriend. I promise you now!"

"Don't make me hurt you."


	2. First Day of School

I was up until 3am this morning working on this chapter, plus an extra four hours since I woke up just to make it work. So, I hope you enjoy.

Also, as you may have noticed, these chapters have been longer than the other TAMTS story I did, and I hope to keep it that way. But, no promises. So, here it is. Enjoy. :)

* * *

Naminé groaned as her alarm clock went off at about six in the morning, the sun's rays not even making their way above the tree line at that hour. Plus, as she climbed out of bed, her leg caught onto the sheets on her bed, causing the blond artist to fall, face first, into the nightstand.

"Just great…first day of school and I'm already bruised up," The teenager growled as she stood up, rubbing the swelling bruise on her forehead. Turning on the bathroom light, the girl opened up the large medicine cabinet over her large vanity, "Let's see here…bandages, bandages…Ah! Here we go."

"Naminé, are you up!" The familiar voice of Kairi filled the room as she banged on Naminé's door. Placing the band-aid on her wound, the blond rushed into the main room, opening the door, "Oh, there yo-…what happened?"

Naminé smiled, pointing at the tangled mass of sheets on her floor, "My feet didn't want to leave the bed yet."

Kairi laughed, "I can't leave you alone for one minute, now can I? Anyways, get showered up and into the school uniform. Mother is making breakfast, and then we're going to the school early so that you can get registered."

Naminé nodded, thanking Kairi as she closed the door and returned to her bathroom. Closing the door behind her, the blond stripped down and stepped into the shower, turning the warm water on. Sighing as the heat surrounded her, she began to later up with her favorite smelling soap, strawberry kiwi. Ten minutes later, Naminé exited the shower, a fluffy white bathrobe over her petite body. Grabbing her own comb, she began to brush her already straight hair along her back, aside from the part that sat on her right shoulder. Smiling at her appearance, Naminé reached over and grabbed her school uniform off the top of the hamper. It consisted of a white shirt, blue and white tie, and blue and white skirt. Darker blue knee high socks and black shoes completed the ensemble.

"Not bad Naminé…not bad at all," The artist said to herself as she appraised her appearance in the large mirror. She wore no makeup, simply because she didn't feel the need to ruin her face with it. Nodding with approval, she grabbed her small handbag and her dark blue messenger bag, which held all her necessary school supplies to get her through the year, off the floor of her room, before setting out into the maze of hallways

Ten minutes later, Naminé found herself still lost in the mess of hallways. So far, she had managed to find her way to the library, home theatre, and back exit to the gardens, "I'll have to remind Kairi to make me a map of this place," Naminé murmured as she opened another door to reveal a small study, "My god, there's three people in this house. How many studies do you need?!"

"Naminé! Naminé!" Kairi's voice rang through the hallway, causing Naminé to cease her actions of cursing the house, "Where are you, Naminé?"

Grabbing her bag, which she had set down, Naminé, ran towards the source of the voice, as if for her life. Unknowing, Kairi was heading in the same direction, causing a full blown collision to occur between the two teenage girls.

"There you are!" Kairi yelled as she stood up, "What are you doing back here in the guest wings? The dining room is up near the front of the house."

"I got lost," Naminé stated in a matter of fact tone as the two walked back down a hallway, "Mind making me a map?"

Kairi laughed, her voice echoing amongst the long hallways filled with ornate vases and elegant pictures, "I'll see what I can do."

The two continued their small talk until they arrived in the large dining room. Three large, stained glass windows covered one side of the room, a large, mahogany doorway led to the kitchens. In the center of the room sat a large oak table, with chairs around it fit for a knight at King Arthur's table. A large, ornate chandelier hung over the table. At the head of the table closest to the kitchen sat Helena, who was sipping at her coffee as she read the newspaper.

"Good morning, Aunt Helina," Naminé said as she sat down at her place, a jelly filled donut in front of her, along with a glass of orange juice. Smiling in delight, the blond bit down into her donut, letting the jelly rub along her lips.

Aunt Helina laughed at this, "Good Morning, Naminé. Get lost?"

Naminé's face turned to a faint shade of pink, "Umm…yeah, it's a very big house," She stated quietly as she sipped her drink.

"Yeah, I remember when I first moved here eighteen years ago. I got lost so many times," Aunt Helina responded, her eyes distant in some long off memory, "You'll grow used to it," She said, coming back to reality.

Naminé smiled at this, before turning her attention to Kairi, who was sitting across from her, "Where's Uncle Jordan?"

"Dad usually leaves for work at around five in the morning, so we only get to see him at night," Kairi informed her cousin as she bit into her bagel, "Though, he always takes the weekends off, along with Mondays."

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Aunt Helina called.

The double mahogany doors opened up, and Rian stepped inside, once again dressed in a suit, "Good Morning Mrs. Rino, ad good morning Kairi and Naminé."

Naminé turned red from the attention, but Kairi smiled at the young servant, getting up from her seat, "Come on Naminé. Time to be going to school."

Naminé nodded, standing up as well and following Kairi and Rian out into foyer, the blond being careful not to touch anything in that room. Rian smiled as he pushed open the front doors, revealing a large black limo stretched on the roundabout, its surface glittering in the morning sunlight.

"No, no! I'm not going to school in one of these," Naminé yelled, putting her foot down, "I can handle all the service inside, but not this."

Kairi shrugged, "Suit yourself. You can walk the eight miles to school," Smiling, she stepped into the limo, "See you at school, cousin."

Naminé stood there, mouth agape, before running over and hopping into the back with Kairi. The inside of the limo was dark and sleek, with dark black leather seats and even a mini television, "You take this to school all the time?"

"Not always. It's between this and the purple corvette, and until one of us can drive, we take this."

"Don't you take a bus?"

Kairi smiled, "Naminé, you're in the big leagues now."

Naminé sighed and turned to look out the black tinted windows. The limo was still driving in the gated mansion neighborhood, heading further away from the main town. The street was nice and paved no cracks or potholes.

"We're here," Kairi informed the girl, pointing out her side window. Naminé leaned over the brunette to peak out at her new school, her eyes widening.

A large, wide road led the way into the campus, a large ornate arch welcoming the students. Embolden in gold letters were the words _Imparare__, e la vita sarà buon._

"Is that Italian?" Naminé asked as the limo passed underneath the large arch.

Kairi nodded, "My Italian's rusty, but I think it means "Learn, and Life will be good."

The campus was more reminiscent of a college campus than a high school. The road pulled split into two, the right going to a large, empty parking lot. The left road, which the limo took, led to a two way roundabout, with the statue of a women in the center. She held a book, and the Italian words that were on the arch were embodied on the book. Naminé could see five, or six, tall buildings made of a dark red brick, with rounded tops, similar to a rotunda.

"That's the administration building," Kairi pointed to the building closest to the roundabout, "The science and math building is to the right of it, and the English building is to the left. Behind the English building is the art wing, which you'll love. All the modern day necessities for an artist. Over next to the Science and Math wing is the PE Building, and the sports fields are behind it. Our cafeteria in the English building," Kairi continued to point out, Naminé's eyes following her hand as it pointed the things out, "And our History, Buisness, and Economics building is over next to the English building – Rian, you can drop us off here!"

"I wish you both a good day," Rian said as he opened the right door to let the girls out, "And good luck on your first day, Ms. Naminé."

"Thank you, Rian," Naminé nodded shyly as Rian walked back to the driver's seat, and slowly pulled away from the roundabout, and up onto the main road, where the other cars and limos were "So, I have to go into the administration building?"

Kairi nodded, "Yup. The secretary will give you your schedule, agenda, and anything else you need. Come on, I'll walk you ov-"

"Yo, Kairi!" A voice called to the brunette, and Naminé turned alongside Kairi to see a child like boy running over. He was dressed in the boy's uniform, which was similar to the girls, except with pants and a blazer. His blazer, however, was slung over his shoulder.

Naminé grinned at Kairi, who was turning a slight pink color, "Sora?" Kairi nodded and turned even more red.

Sora's chocolate brown hair was unbelievably spiky, going in any direction someone could imagine. Like that glass elevator in Willy Wonka. He had stunning dark blue eyes. As soon as he reached the two girls, he fell over onto the grass, huffing and puffing and gasping for air.

"I thought you worked out," Kairi remarked, glancing down at the boy on the dark green grass.

Sora stood up, grabbing his blazer and bag from the ground, "You know I am, Kairi. I ran all the way from the parking lot to see you."

"That's not very far."

Sora laughed, before turning his attention to the blond girl next to Kairi, who instantly dropped her head to look away, "This must be…Naminé. My name is Sora Hikari."

Naminé looked up and returned the kind smile, "Y..Yeah, that's me."

"Nice to meet you, Naminé. Mind if I go with you to the student center? We have about…," Sora checked the gold watch on his left wrist, "Twenty minutes before homeroom and first period starts."

Kairi shrugged, "I don't see a problem with it, but it's up to Naminé," Turning her head to the other girl, who nodded, Kairi smiled, "Alrighty then, let's go. Before it gets too crowded." The three began to walk along the pathway around the roundabout towards the Administration building, Sora and Kairi talking about their summer vacation, while Naminé simply took in her surroundings. More and more cars and limos were starting to pull onto the campus, and teenagers were making their way around the school.

"We're here," Kairi stated as she pulled open the glass doors of the Admin building, letting Sora and Naminé walk inside first. The inside was very warm, yet held the appearance of an older palace, with its aged bricks on the walls. An elderly lady sat behind a wooden desk at the far side of the room, busy typing on the computer, "She'll give you everything you need."

Naminé timidly walked up to the desk, "Umm…hello."

"Name please," The lady behind the desk said, stopping her typing to stare at Naminé. Her nametag said Mrs. Bull.

"Umm, my name is Naminé Rino. I'm-"

"Kairi's cousin!" Mrs. Bull stated as she heard Naminé's last name. She began to rummage through the many papers on her desk, "Okay, here's your schedule and locker assignment. Also, this pink slip needs to be signed by all your teachers, according to the Academy policy. Bring it back here at the end of the day, and you'll be all set. Any problems, just come back here and explain them."

"Alright, thank you," Naminé stated, taking the three pieces of paper and walking back to her friends. Kairi immediately snatched it out of her hand, reading it, " I didn't even get a chance to see it!"

"Yeah yeah…you're lockers in the History building," Kairi murmured as the three walked out into the morning warmth, "Sora, she has buisness with you. I have Math with her, and we all have lunch and gym!"

"Though, you're alone first period. Kairi and I have art then," Sora remarked, "Crap, we only have eight minutes left!"

Kairi sighed, "Come on, Sora. Let's go find Naminé's locker, then we can go to art."

The three walked into the History building, immediately finding Naminé's locker as it was near the building's entrance, "Wow, nice and big," Naminé remarked as she put her possessions away except for her History and English supplies, "Alright, which way to my History class?"

"Down this hallway, and take a left. First door on the right," Kairi called over her shoulder as she followed Sora down the stairs to the front doors, "I'll see you in English!"

Naminé sighed as she closed her locker and walked down the crowded hallway, feeling very out of place amongst the rich kids. Thankfully, she found her room without much difficulty, heading right to the teachers desk with her paper.

"Yes, can I help you?" The man asked, putting down his cup of coffee. The nameplate on the desk said Mr. Leonheart.

Naminé handed him the paper, "I...I'm Naminé Rino. Mrs. Bull said to get this signed."

Mr. Leonheart hurriedly signed his name in the place for first period, before handing it back to the girl, "Sit wherever you want."

Naminé thanked the man, before turning around and glancing around the room, spotting a single seat over by the window. Hurrying over, she claimed it as her own, staring out at the yards outside. She could see the art wing that Kairi told her about, along with a stadium in the back of the campus for sports games. The bell rang in the building, and everyone who were out in the halls ran into their classrooms.

"Good Morning class. It's good to see so many familiar faces," Mr. Leonheart said, standing up, "Welcome to Historical Perspectives in the World II. In this class, we will be learnin-"

The door burst open, and Mr. Leonheart sighed, "Glad you could join us, Mr. Hikari."

_Hikari?_ Naminé turned to glance at the doorway, expecting to see Sora. Instead, a boy nearly identical to Sora was standing in the doorway, a sly smirk on his face. His blond hair was less spiky, but still impressive none the less. He had the same blue eyes and face, though they were more masculine than those of Sora's. He began to walk into the room with swag, completely ignoring the teacher. The girls that he passed turned a bright red, and sighed as he winked at them. The guys, however, grumbled to themselves and glared at the boy.

"Reminds me of that Carrie Underwood song…cowboy Casanova," Naminé murmured, though she could not deny the fact that the boy was cute. Sighing, she settled into her comfortable chair as the teacher continued to go on with his lecture. Before she knew it, the bell rang, and Naminé found herself in the hustle and bustle of kids moving to their next class. Thankfully, Naminé had no trouble finding her English class, what with Kairi standing outside the door.

"So, how was History? Boring?" Kairi asked as she led Naminé into the room. After getting the slip signed, Naminé took a seat next to Kairi.

"Somewhat. Though, there was this bo-"

"A boy?! Was he cute?"

Naminé sighed, "Are you dating Sora?"

"For you, silly!" Kairi whispered to her as someone walked past.

"…No comment."


	3. Lunch and Gym

Yes, another chapter. The beginning went well, but the ending kind of...lagged behind in my mind. But, yeah.

Cookies to whoeever knows where the first line is from, and where the name of the coach is. :)

Enjoy

* * *

And so, that is why without math, we would be like cavemen eating mud. Any questions?"

The room was dead silence, and Naminé swear she could hear a pin drop. Kairi was sitting in the desk next to the blond, texting Sora who was in History class at the moment. Naminé was idly drawing on her folder, barely paying attention to what the math teacher went on about.

"Psst!"

Naminé turned to look at her cousin, who had something in her hand. Glancing down, Naminé realized that Kairi was passing her a small white box with a blue ribbon around it. Taking it, she glanced at it in puzzlement before raising her eyebrow at Kairi. In response, the brunette mouthed the words, "Open it."

Sighing, Naminé carefully pulled the ribbon off the box, placing it into her purse. Opening the box, Naminé silently cursed her cousin as she pulled out one of those new android phones that cost, like, three hundred dollars. It was a light blue, and had a touch screen. Kairi's home and cell number were already programmed in, along with Sora's cell. Pressing Kairi's cell phone number, she hastily typed out a message on the keyboard that appeared on the screen.

**To: Kairi**

**From: Naminé**

_I'm going to kill you. You are spending WAY too much on me. I didn't need a phone, none the less THIS monster._

There was a pause before a response appeared on the screen.

**To: Naminé**

**From: Kairi**

_I don't care. Besides, it's not from me. Mom and Dad bought it for you so you have some kind of phone._

Naminé glared at Kairi, who shrugged innocently. Naminé began to type a message, but the bell rang, halting her progress. Stashing the phone into her bag, she hastily followed Kairi, who was attempting to make a getaway into the crowd.

"You're kidding me. First you furnished an entire room for me, and now you're giving me a three hundred dollar phone?!" Naminé growled as the two walked out of the Math wing with the rest of the kids, "How much do I owe you?!"

Kairi laughed, "Naminé, you're not paying me anything. You're family, and we're trying to make you feel welcome here. So, stop complaining and enjoy. Otherwise, you're going to hate this year."

Naminé growled as she pulled out her schedule, "So next we have…lunch. That's in the English building, right?"

Kairi nodded, "Yup! You'll get to meet all my other friends, and they're going to love you."

"Why do I feel like the new Barbie doll of a five year old?"

As Kairi was about to respond, a familiar male friend of the two ran up from behind them,

Spinning Kairi around into a circle, "Aught, Sora!!"

Naminé and Sora laughed as the chocolate haired teenager set his girlfriend down, "Did you miss me?"

"Immensely," Kairi responded as the three continued walking down the side walkway, "Didn't fall asleep in history, I hope?"

"Nah. I have Mrs. Agnello, and she makes everyone laugh, even in such a boring class," Sora replied, before glancing at me, "Enjoying your day so far, Naminé?"

"Yeah, all my teachers have been nice," The artist responded, her eyes looking down at the complex phone, "Though, I'm going to end up in thousands of dollars of debt to Kairi if this

Keeps up."

Sora burst into laughter, "You don't like the cell phone?"

"No, it's a very nice phone. But, Kairi seems to think that bigger is better for me," Naminé murmured, cocking her head as her phone beeped at her, "Great, what did I do now?"

"That means you have a text, Nami," Kairi responded, attempting to hold back the laughter. Sora, however, did nothing to hold his back, causing Naminé to turn red.

**To: Naminé**

**From: 3157732975**

_Hello, Naminé._

"Um, do you guys know this number?" Passing the phone to Kairi and Sora, they both nodded simultaneously.

"That's one of my other friends, Olette. I must have given her your number last week when we got the phone," Kairi said, passing the phone to Naminé, "Olette's really nice, so you'll get along with her just fine."

**To: Olette**

**From: Naminé**

_Hello. This is Olette, right?"_

The three were currently walking into the English building, the building being much louder than the others, "So, is the food here good?"

Sora nodded, "Better than the crap that they serve in the public schools."

Naminé raised her eyebrows at the boy, "How would you know what public school food tastes like?"

"I went to a public school in Radiant Garden when I was four, because my Dad wanted my brother and I to stay with him. But, the year after we came back here and went to the public elementary school with Kairi," Sora responded, "There's no private elementary school here."

"Your brother…wait! Does your brother have blond hair?!" Naminé yelled, remembering the Casanova from her History class.

Sora nodded, "Yup, that's my twin, Roxas. Though, don't expect to see him around much."

"Why?"

"Roxas…how to put it?" Sora murmured to himself, "Roxas isn't actually a star student. He comes every now and again for school, but mostly he prefers to skip classes."

"Maybe you'll see him here," Kairi stated as she pulled open the door that led into the cafeteria. Naminé stared around in awe at the two storied room, which was filled with students.

There were at least two hundred circular tables that seated up to ten people, many of which were

occupied. The schools flag hung on a banister on the ceiling, along with the Twilight Town flag alongside it. The many large windows and skylights let in a lot of natural light, "Sora, do you see the others?"

Sora looked around the room, shaking his head, "I can't see them. Think they're here yet?"

Naminé's phone beeped and she fished it out of her backpack.

**To: Naminé**

**From: Olette**

_Tell Kairi we're sitting on the second floor, by the window._

"Olette just said that they're on the second floor, by the window," Naminé responded, pushing the phone away.

"Alright," Kairi began to walk up the wide staircase, Sora and Naminé trailing right behind her.

The second floor contained fewer tables as the main floor as it was smaller, and seemed more like a balcony overlooking the main area. Kairi began walking over to one of the three tables in front of a large ground to ceiling window, where four other teenagers were sitting.

"Naminé, these are our friends, Hayner, Pence, Olette, and Selphie," Kairi gestured to each in turn before sitting down, "Guys, this is my cousin, Naminé."

Hayner had dirty blond hair that was somewhat slicked back, and deep brown eyes. Naminé at first thought he was the punk kind, before he gave her a warm smile, "Hey, Naminé."

Pence were a bit on the chubbier side, with black hair that was somewhat spiky, though

nowhere near the kind of the Hikari's. His eyes had a playful nature to them, "Hello," He said, smiling as he took another swig of the diet soda on his tray.

Olette had dark brown hair and bright green eyes, "Hi, Naminé. Get my text messages?"

"Yeah. I've saved your number," Naminé responded somewhat quietly as she finally took a seat next to Kairi.

Selphie had brown hair as well. Her eyes seemed to bounce all over the place with her body, "Oh, hi there! I just know we're going to be the best of friends!"

Kairi chuckled, leaning towards Naminé, "Selphie is very hyper. Beware."

"What are your classes for this semester, Naminé?" Pence asked as he set down his can of soda.

"Um…I have History Homeroom, Math, then Business, English, and Gym," The blond said as she set her bag on the ground.

"I have English and Gym with you," Hayner smiled as he gestured at his plate of pasta, "Want something to eat? This place actually has some good food."

"I'll go get it for you," Kairi said, standing up and turning to her boyfriend, "Coming, Sora?"

As the two departed towards the lunch line, Naminé pulled out her phone and calmly played with it, her head attmepiting to follow all the complex buttons and gadgets on it. There was a loud crash, and everyone at her table, and the cafeteria turned to see a lady with blond hair and dark green eyes standing next to a freshman, whose tray of pasta had spilled all over him. Silence engulfed the entire room.

"Oops. Watch where you're going," The girl said in a sweet voice tainting with venom as she turned and strutted over to a table where four others were sitting, three of them howling with laughter. One of them had spiky red hair and green arrows underneath his eyes. The second one had blond hair and mullet, though his back was turned to Naminé. The other had grey hair that fell into his eyes. He was the only one not laughting, his nose pressed into a book. The fourth had spiky blond hair, and looked familiar to the artist.

"Roxas?" Naminé murmured, before turning to look at the others at the table, "What can you tell me about those four at that table?"

"Well, they like to skip classes, all five of them," Pence replied, lowering his voice to a whisper, "They usually go and drink or smoke back underneath the bleachers from all the rumors."

"They supposedly belong to a gang called The Organization. They get into a lot of fights with other gangs, and cause a lot of trouble around town," Olette whispered, taking a couple of glances around, "Apparently, one of their members was convicted of raping a lady three years ago, but he bailed on the trial and the police are still searching for him."

"People wonder how they are still here, what with the trouble," Hayner continued, "But, the principals are idiots who are obsessed with money. So, as long as they can provide the tuition, they can do whatever shit they want and get away with it."

"Hayner! Watch your language!" Olette scolded the blond teenager.

Selphie laughed along with Pence and Naminé, before looking at Naminé, "You don't want to get mixed up with that crowd. They'll do you nothing but trouble."

Naminé nodded as Sora and Kairi appeared at the top of the stairs, trays of hot penne pasta with vodka sauce, crushed red pepper, and water in their hands. Naminé took a deep whiff of the tantalizing aroma before picking up her fork and digging into the meal, savoring it's slightly spicy flavor.

"So, Naminé. What are you doing this weekend?" Hayner asked in a nonchalant tone, causing everyone to stare at him.

Naminé smirked, "I'm not going on a date with you."

"I wasn't implying that!" Hayner retorted as everyone at the table laughed, "I was wondering if you wanted to come with Pence, Olette and I into the city. We can show you around."

"What about us?!" Selphie, Sora, and Kairi yelled, glaring at the blond boy across the table.

Hayner smiled, "You can come if you want."

Nodding in contempt, the group of teenagers returned to eating their pasta and talking about sports, shopping, and just passing the hour long lunch period. Before Naminé knew it, she was walking outside with Olette to her Buisness class, the trio of girls talking about going shopping some weekend for winter coats and shoes.

"Hey, Naminé. It's Roxas," Olette murmured as she sat down next to the blond. The blond male in question was walking into the room, his dark blue blazer slung over his left shoulder. He winked to Naminé and Olette as he walked by, his eyes focusing intensly on the blond artist, who kept her head down, "He was staring you down."

"What did I ever do to him?!" Naminé replied, afraid to turn around. Curiosity got the better of her, and she found herself glancing over her shoulder, only to find Roxas staring at her.

Olette smiled, "You should feel lucky. A lot of girls here are fighting just to get him to look at them. He's willingly looking at you."

"But I thought Selphie told me to not get involved with The Organization?" Naminé murmured, not wanting to draw more attention.

"She's right, you shouldn't."

"Then how is this a good thing?!"

Understanding crossed Olettes face, "I'll let you know as soon as I figure that out myself."

Business class went by unbearably slow for Naminé, and she could constantly feel Roxas staring at her from behind. Thankfully, she had Olette to write notes too, plus Kairi to text messages, many involving the Roxas situation. But eventually, the bell rang, signalaling the end of class. Naminé immediately rushed out of the room, not waiting for Olette. She found herself as the first person in the English room, where, after getting her slip signed, she took a seat over by the large window.

"Yo, Naminé!" The familiar voice rang though the now crowded class. The girl turned her head to see Hayner and Sora walking in, waving. She returned the wave as the two took seats right around her, "So, I hear my brother has your business class."

Naminé nodded, "Yeah, and he wouldn't stop staring at me the entire period."

"Like we said, he won't be here often," Hayner contributed, "Maybe once a month, if you're lucky."

Naminé groaned as she stared at the door, "Speak of the devil…"

Sora and Hayner turned to see Roxas entering the room, with the spiky red head that sat with him at lunch trailing behind them. Sora casually waved to his twin, with Roxas giving a curt nod in reply.

Hayner smiled, turning to look at Naminé, "So, you're very unlucky?"

"I must be."

English class went by very fast surprisingly, though Naminé could barely pay attention as Roxas continued to stare at her throughout the period. However, thankfully, Naminé soon found herself outside with her new group of friends as they walked down the pathway towards the PE building.

"Hey, Naminé, let me see your phone," Selphie said as she walked up to stand next to the blond. Reaching into her bag, Naminé pulled out the android and handed it to the peppy brunette. In a blink of an eye, Selphie typed in something and handed it to Hayner, "We're adding our numbers so you can text us."

"Alright," Naminé replied as she took her phone from Pence, examining the expanding phonebook. Putting the phone away, the group entered the gym, separating to go to the locker rooms.

The girls locker room was very large and bright, with rows of yellow lockers and dark brown benches. There was a door that led to the bathroom to the left of the entrance to the gym, Walking to her locker next to Kairi's, Naminé opened the door and peered inside.

"What are these?!" She growled, pulling out a pair of the shortest shorts she had ever seen. They were light blue with a white stripe along the leg, "These could be a bathing suit!"

Kairi smiled as she put on the tee shirt provided for the girls, white with the school logo in blue on its chest, "You'll get used to them. The boys sure do enjoy them."

"And how do you know that?!"

"Because they wear mesh shorts," Olette said, walking over dressed in the school uniform, "It's really disgusting, but make sure not to look."

Naminé sighed, "Thanks for the tip," She said, her face a light pink as she thought about it. Sliding on her shorts and shirt, the shorts being very uncomfortable, she grabbed her slip and headed out into the main gym with Selphie, Kairi, Olette, and a bunch of other girls in her class.

The main gym was very large, about double the size of Naminé's old gym. An indoor track was above the main floor, with large windows along one side. Bleachers sat along all the walls, pushed up into a stack. Along the back wall wasa a glass wall, with the Olympic sized swimming pool in the next room. To the right of the swimming pool was the fitness center.

Walking up to the coach, Naminé handed the coach, Mr. Tanaka, the pink slip, "I'm Na…Naminé Rino."

"Ah, the new girl," Coach murmured, signing the sheet quickly, "Well, as you can see, we have Co-ed classes. Just meet in her every day, and I'll let the class know where we're going."

Naminé nodded, "Thank you," Taking the sheet, she returned to her friends, who were talking quietly.

"Look over at that group of freshman," Selphie murmured, gesturing to a group of fourteen year old boys staring at the girls, eyes in awe. Naminé could defiantly see they were "excited", "That's why most of us girls are trying to get the coach to change them. Secretly, we think he likes staring at our butts too."

"Yo!"

The girls turned to see their group of guy friend walking over, dressed in the boys gym uniform, a grey t shirt and blue mesh shorts, "Naminé, guess what," Hayner said as they reached the girls.

"What?"

"You're…new friend is here," Pence stated, gesturing over his shoulder. Looking around the two, Naminé spotted Roxas walking out of the boy's locker room. His sleeves were rolled up, revealing his muscles to the girls as he walked past. The girls were staring at him, mouths agape as the freshman boys were.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Naminé hissed, watching as he winked at her group of friends as he walked past. Thankfully, they were more upstanding than the others, and stuck out their tounges at him

Not more mature, of course.

"Listen up! Today, we're going up and walking the track!" Coach yelled, gesturing towards the door to the left, "Head on up!"

The walk on the track was very easy, and allowed Naminé to hang out with her friends without seeing Roxas. Eventually, the class ended, and Naminé was walking with her friends down towards the Admin building and the roundabout. After stopping in the History building to grab her stuff, she returned to her friends and they continued walking

"So, this Saturday, going down to the beach?" Hayner asked as they continued on the path, "We can show Naminé the good Italian place we eat at, plus show her the shopping district."

Kairi nodded, "That sounds good, right Naminé?"

"Yeah, should be a lot of fun. I'll be right back," Naminé grabbed her slip and walked into the building, heading straight to Mrs. Bull's desk.

"Have a good day, dear?" She asked as she took the slip and slid it into a folder on the desk.

Naminé nodded, "Very good. The teachers are all nice."

"That's good."

Heading outside, she found Pence and Hayner already gone, and Olette leaving for her car, "C-ya, Naminé."

"Bye Olette!" Naminé called as the brunette left, Selphie following soon after. Sora, Kairi, and Naminé began to casually talk like they had that morning. Soon, the black limo arrived on the roundabout, and Rian opened the back door for the girls.

"Goodbye, Sora," Kairi said, giving her boyfriend a quick kiss on the cheek, before hopping into the car. Naminé gave the brunette her goodbyes before hopping in after her cousin, Rian closing the door behind them.

"So, did you enjoy your first day?" Kairi asked as the limo pulled out of the campus and onto the main street.

Naminé nodded, "It was fun."

The afternoon flew by for Naminé. After getting home, she and Kairi went up to her room and began to work on their homework, Naminé's consisting of math, history, and business. After completing that, she hung out with Kairi in her room, listening to music and talking about nothing in particular. Eventually, it was time for dinner, and Naminé was sitting, once again, in the ornate dining room.

"So, do you like Twilight Town Academy, Naminé?" Uncle Jordan asked as he cut his fillet mignon.

Naminé nodded, "It's very nice, though a lot different from my old school."

"That's good. I'm glad you like it," Aunt Helina replied, "Did Kairi give you the gift from us?"

Naminé nodded, her face turning red, "It's very nice, but I didn't need it…"

Uncle Jordan smiled, "Nonsense! Helina and I want you to feel at home here, and we wanted you to have it."

Naminé sighed, "Thank you for everything…but can I ask for you not to treat me as a guest. I don't need all these expensive things, though I do appreciate them and everything you've done for me."

Jordan and Helina nodded.

"Thank you."

The evening passed by even faster for Naminé. She finished her homework, walked around the many hallways of the mansion, and sent an email to her mom because she was too tired to talk that day. By nine, with the moon just rising, Naminé had fallen asleep.

The phone beeped with a new message.

**To: Naminé**

**From: 3156935374**

_Goodnight._


	4. Bam! Bang! Boom!

Oh my gosh, can it be?! After a nearly 4 month absence, I am back!

I apologize for my sudden dissapearance at the end of '09. I have been quite hectic, and with major writers block, have had trouble with this story. But, I like how this chapter turned out, even if it is short for a four month break.

Yeah, don't expect that every again. I am not going to dissapear again. So, the next chapter will be up SOON.

Also, thanks to every one of you reviewers and readers who read during my absence. It means a lot to me, so thank you :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story but the plot.

* * *

Lighting light up the dark sky as Naminé ran into the Math department, her hair soaking from the downpour occurring outside. Moments later, a loud boom of thunder rolled over the campus, and the blond artist swore she could feel the ground slightly shake. Shaking, she trudged down the crowded hall and into the math classroom, where Kairi was just sitting down.

"Man, gotta love Twilight Town's showers," The brunette stated as Naminé walked over, "Though, it could be worse. We once had the power down for three days after one storm."

Naminé smiled, "Three days? How could you have survived with no electricity to do your hair?"

"Oh, it was a nightmare!"

Another boom of thunder filled the air, and Naminé trembled slightly. Kairi glanced over at her with a worried look, "You ok, Nami?"

Naminé put on a small smile," Y – yeah, no worries. All good here. A-Ok!"

Kairi sighed, "You suck at lying, let me tell you."

The final bell rang, though it was barely heard as the rain continued to pound on the roof like a set of drums. The teacher quickly ushered the remaining students into the room before shutting the dark brown door. As the remaining students took their seats, a familiar spiky blond haired boy ran inside. He was drenched to the bone, his clothes matted to his slim body. And even with all the excess water in his hair, it still managed to retain some spikyness.

"Mr. Hikari, late again? And dripping wet, might I add," The teacher murmured, writing down the notes on a sheet, "Take your seat please, and try not to slip. I don't need to perform a surgery today."

Roxas simply nodded, and didn't make an attempt to be his cocky self. He slowly walked into the room, not bothering to wink at Naminé in the normal arrogant way he did. The girls he passed turned bright red and immediately turned to murmur to their neighbors about the "wet hunk" and how you could see his "abs". Naminé simply kept her head down, scrawling little doodles on her notebook before she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Glaring at Kairi, who was acting all innocent, she pulled her phone out of her purse, and using her books as a blocker, opened a new text message.

**To: Naminé**

** From: Kairi**

_Hey, what's wrong with Roxas. He's not looking at you like he usually does._

Naminé growled under her breath, giving Kairi a glare from the corner of her eye. She hastily typed a message.

**To: Kairi**

** From: Naminé**

_I don't know what's wrong with him. What am I, his girlfriend? You're dating his brother, you should know these things!_

Kairi's face turned a bright red as she opened the text message. Turning to Naminé, she glared at her before putting the phone away. Naminé smirked in victory as she as well put her phone away and turned to concentrate on the teacher, who was currently some of the answers to the previous night's homework on the board. Naminé reached into her folder, and pulled out the worksheet covered by her work. Another rumble of thunder shook the entire area, and Naminé groaned under her breath as she attempted to concentrate on her work.

** About 30 minutes into the class, the loudspeaker at the front of the class came on, and a man's** voice began to speak, "Attention all students of Twilight Town Academy, this is your Principal, Mr. Ruthledge, speaking. Due to the inclement weather occurring today, the senior staff and I have decided to have you return home, due to some minor flooding occurring in the area. All students are to report home immediately, and classes will resume on Monday. Teachers, if you could, please assist in the departure of students from the campus, which would be of great help. If there is any reason for school to be cancelled, you can find information on our website, -"

The rest of the address was cut off as students cheered, jumping up and quickly pushing things into their bags, large smiles on many faces. The teacher, after several attempts to quiet the adolescents down, finally gave in and opened the door, allowing the teens into the hall. Kairi and Naminé hurried out into the rainstorm, their hoods pulled over their hair.

"How are we getting home? Rian doesn't know about us getting out early!" Naminé yelled to the brunette over the blustering winds as the duo made their way around the roundabout, heading towards the parking lot.

Kairi pointed at a red Ford Fusion with large tires and tinted windows a few rows away, the lot slowly emptying out as students left, "Sora'll bring us home. He usually brings me home on Fridays because Rian takes weekends off, so it's no big deal!"

Nodding to her cousin, who was pulling out a black car key from her bag, the two rushed over the vehicle, which Kairi promptly unlocked and slid into the back seat with Naminé, pulling out her phone and dialing Sora's number.

"Sora, we're at your car. Ok, yeah, Naminé is with me. 2 minutes? Okay, I'll start her up. Yeah, c-ya soon," Kairi ended the call before reaching up and turning on the automobile, reaching over and adjusting the radio station to Pop before shouting, "Oh, I love this song!"

_Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy,_

_ Grab my glasses, I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit this city._

_ Before I leave, brush my teeth, with a bottle of Jack,_

_ Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back._

"I'm talking pedicures on our toes _toes_, trying all our clothes _clothes,_" Kairi sang along to the song, and Naminé simply smiled as the upbeat music continued. Her cousin nudged her once as the chorus came up, and Naminé couldn't resist.

"Don't stop, making it rock, DJ blow my speakers up!" The blond began.

"Tonight, I'ma fight, til we see the sun light!" Kairi chimed in.

"Tik Tok, on the clock, but the party don't stop no!" Both girls sang, smiles on both their faces as the song continued, and the chorus replayed. However, just as the next verse started, Sora came in and muted it.

"Hey! Kairi, what did I tell you about changing my radio station!" The boy whined as he closed the door and removed his hood, revealing his semi-dry spikes.

Kairi simply smiled and kissed Sora's cheek, causing the boy to turn red, "I'm sorry, Sora. Just wanted to sing a little."

Still speechless, Sora pulled out of the parking spot and began to follow the stream of vehicles to the main road of the campus; however, the brunette drove straight to the roundabout instead of pulling out onto the main roads.

"Sora, where are we going?" Kairi asked, puzzled as she looked out her window.

Sora pulled the vehicle to a stop in front of the math wing, "Roxas needs a ride home today, so I'm stuck driving him."

"What, the school "hunk" can't drive?" Naminé smirked, making the quotes around hunk with her fingers. Before anyone could reply, the passenger door opened and Roxas entered, his hair soaking wet.

"Hi Sora, Kairi, uhh…" Roxas stated, looking at the invidviduals before stopping at Naminé, "Naminé, right?"

The blond artist simply nodded as Sora finally pulled out of the nearly empty campus now, going slowly as the rain continued to brutally pour onto the town. Naminé sighed as she fell back against the seat, before her eyes widened.

"My bag! I left it in the math room!"

"What bag?" Sora asked, turning his head around slightly to stare at the scared Naminé.

"My white bag I carry around! It has my cell phone and art pad and all my valuables! We have to go back!"

Kairi frowned," Naminé, it's pouring out, and we're heading home. Can't it wait until Monday?"

"No! What if the janitor throws it out or someone takes it!" Naminé yelled, glaring at her cousin before unbuckling your seatbelt, "If none of you are going to help me get it, I'll go myself."

"Naminé, don't!" Sora yelled, but the artist had already jumped out of the car, and was heading full speed down the muddy and wet hill towards the campus.

~RN~

The rain was unrelenting on Naminé's small frame as she quickly made her way down the steep incline towards the math building. Lighting flashed across the sky, causing the girl to whimper as she continued her advances, little light to guide her way.

"Whoa!" The girl yelled as her feet came out from under her, sending her face first into the muck, the goop splashing on her clothing as the girl rolled down the hill, screaming as more mud and water filled her mouth. Thankfully, there was a small break where she managed to stand up and look at her filthy self. More lighting and thunder rolled through the area, and Naminé continued her adventure, her clothes slugging with all the muck. As more lighting flashed across the sky, Naminé sighed and fell to the ground, tears falling onto her face. She was going to die out here, whether by being struck by lightning, or drowning in the muck and water. Slowly standing, the girl pulled up her hood and continued walking, muttering again and again, "I'm an idiot."


	5. Tears

_OMG, I am so sorry this took so long to do, and for a rather short chapter :(. Final exams took up a bunch of time, and my friend had to go to the hospital. He's fine now, and with exams done, I finally got off my lazy ass to finish this chapter._

_Please note, this chapter DOES contain some darker themes. If you are afraid of those kind of stories, I included stuff for you to skip it. The breakers ~RN~ mark the beginning and end to it. If you wish to skip them, just watch for them. You'll be able to keep up :)_

_And, 3 games for the KH Series at E3! Check them out! :D_

_Also, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please review :)_

* * *

"Oww! That hurts!"

"Stop whining and it won't hurt that bad!"

"You know that's a lie, Doc!"

The old, white haired man glared down at the patient laying in the bed, IV's attached to her arms, "Don't you get snippy with me little one, or I'll make sure your life in this hospital is a living hell."

"Already is…" Namine mumbled under her breath as the Doctor, whose nametag read Ansem, turned to check on the medical documents hung on the light wooden doorway. Taking this moment of calm, the young blond turned to look at her bandaged body. Her left leg was in a cast due to 3 fractures in her bones down there. Another cast was on her right arm, where her hand could almost bend 180 degrees when she first arrived last night. She had a bandaid around her forehead to stop bleeding from a few cuts there, "I'm such an idiot."

Doctor Ansem turned around to look at Namine with some sympathy in his wise eyes, "I don't disagree with you. You went out into a storm with gale force winds, and I think you expected to make it without injury. You acted rash, and the pain now is the start of your punishment. Now…," Turning to place the papers back in the compartment, "I am going to leave you be now. You're friends will probably be by here soon for visits. I don't want to hear any complaints from the Nurses about you, or my anger will be on the top of your list of problems. Nurse Hikari will be in here shortly with your next dose of medication to reduce swelling on your leg, and also to take your dinner order."

Namine simply nodded as the Doctor left, sliding the door shut behind him. A low, distant rumble of thunder pierced the now silent air and the blond pulled the covers closer to her with her good hand. She felt so alone, so scared right now, "Mom would have a heart attack if she was here…"

There was a knock on the door as it was pushed open, and a plump elderly lady walked into the room. Her graying blonde hair was pulled into a bun on the back of her head, giving her the view of a servant of the ancient kings, "Feeling any better, love?"

"Hi Leah," Namine smiled to her nurse as she fell back onto the pillow, "Actually, my left leg is still in a lot of pain. And also, would it be possible to turn the heat up in here? It's freezing."

"Really? I find it rather warm."

"I might just be getting a cold from the rain."

Nurse Hikari nodded, "I'll talk to Doctor Ansem and see what he suggests."

Namine smiled and closed her eyes, feeling the thick medication running down the IV and into her left arm, "Leah, do you think I was dumb to go out into that storm?"

"Well love, I don't think it was the smartest thing for a 15 year old girl to go out into a Hurricane type storm, nor do I think it was right for your friends to let you. But," Leah paused as she punched a code into the heating system on the wall, "I do believe in the fact that everything happens for a reason. Which means that there might be a reason for you being admitted here."

Namine raised her eyebrows, "Yes, I'm sure there is a reason for me being admitted into the local hospital."

Leah chuckled, "Yes, it does seem very silly… Is the heat good now?"

Namine smiled in content as she felt the warmth envelope her, and it almost felt like some of her pain was gone, "It's perfect, Leah. So, you're related to Sora and Roxas?"

The wizened blue eyes of the elderly lady widened in delight as she nodded, "Yes, I do. Sora and Roxas are my Grandson's, and I am their Grandmother on their mother's side. Oh, how I miss the days when they were much littler…"

Namine smiled, "You ok, Leah?"

"Oh, yes! My apologies, just reminiscing of the old days. When everything seemed much more simple," Smiling as she let herself be lost in old memories, the busty nurse continued to fuss with the many high-tech machinery and writing down numbers in a foreign code, "Alright, everything looks good for now. I'll go get you some dinner. Your friends should be coming up shortly, I saw them in the lobby as I came in earlier. Don't forget, visiting hours end at 9, and th-."

Namine chucked, "I get it Leah! You can go now." The nurse smiled and walked out of the room, shutting the sliding door nearly shut, leaving the lithe artist alone, once again, in a stuffy room. Pushing her blankets down, Namine closed her eyes, letting her body relax. Quite quickly, a wave of sleep rushed over her, and she fell into a world of dreams.

~RN~

_The sky was a dark grey, lightning flashing and thunder cracking and whipping in return as the entire Earth seemed to shake in response to the violent war of weather. Running on the battlefield was Namine, her hair blowing wildly around her to make her resemble a witch, her jeans torn from various plants and their thorns._

_"Namine…" A voice seemed to whisper in her ear, however when the blonde artist turned her head, no one fell into her blue eyes. Shaking even more, more from fear than cold, the artist continued to run until she reached a random shack in the middle of a field, by a now close to overflowing river. Yanking the door open, the girl rushed into the warmer room, letting the wind slam the door behind her._

_Tears filling her eyes, Namine walked over and flipped on a light, and turned around, before letting out a shriek of terror as the man smirked evily at her, pulling out a long, sharp knife with red and black liquid on the actual blade._

_Blood._

_"Hello, gorgeous. Want to have fun?" The man smirked, before shutting off the lights, and walking closer to the young girl. Namine let out a shriek of terror, before a single bullet pierced her forehead, and everything went dark._

~RN~

"Aughhh!" Namine practically screamed, sitting up in her bed in the familiar hotel room. A cold sheen of sweat covered her entire body, matting her hair to her forehead. Clutching the large white bear Kairi had bought for her the day before, she silently sobbed to herself, the tears falling into the thick and soft white fur.

Silence filled the room, aside from a few whimpers that the girl made, and she reached over to pick up her cell phone, which showed that she had 5 messages unread. Completely ignoring them, Namine scrolled through her contacts list before selecting one and pressing the phone to her ear. It rang twice, before a familiar voice answered on the other side.

_"Hello?"_

"Sora, it…it's Namine. Is….is…..is your brother there?"

_"Yeah, wait, Namine. Is everything alright? You sound like your crying."_

Namine felt a few more tears slip from her face, "Just….send him over to my room. If security tries to stop him, t-tell him I asked for him to come for something."

_"You sure you just want him? I can pick up Kairi and we can all head up if you want."_

"No, no. I only need to see Roxas for a bit," Namine said, biting her lip to prevent another whimper. Sora accepted and said his goodbyes, before hanging up. Namine held the phone to her head, almost praying that someone would miraculously appear on the other line. After about three minutes, she finally hung up and fell back onto her pillow, trying to let the nightmare go behind her.

It didn't work.

_"Hey, you can't go back there! Visiting hours are over!"_

_"You know what, I don't give a damn what your hours are. My friend requested to she me."_

_"Your friend will wait."_

_"I. Don't. Think. So." _

Namine simply listened as the two bickered, before there was an eerie moment of silence. Finally, her door slid open, and a boy with familiarly blond spikes in a tousled manner and dazzling blue eyes walked in.

Roxas.

"Sora says you wanted to see me. Is something up?"

Namine gulped down a breath, "Roxas….could you….sleep in here tonight? I had a horrible nightmare, and you are the best person to keep me calm. After all, you did find me."

Roxas seemed taken aback at this request and looked away, "I can't do that."

"But, why no-."

"Look! I just can't!" Roxas yelled, causing more tears to come into Namines eyes, "I'm sorry nyou had a nightmare, but grow the hell up and stop acting like a five year old. Maybe it would have been better to leave you out in the storm! Less shit in my life!"

Namine simply sat there in silence as Roxas continued to beat her down, "You're an idiot, and the nightmare was probably good for you. Now, don't fucking call for me again."

Walking out, Roxas slammed the door to the room, leaving a sobbing girl in his wake.

Leah, who had been outside the room as the events unfolded, sighed and watched her grandson go, "Dear Roxas, what has happened to you?"


End file.
